


On The Job

by sehvnteen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehvnteen/pseuds/sehvnteen
Summary: Annabeth chuckled but her eyes remained sad. "Yeah, it would be your fault, probably trying to play hero and getting yourself killed.""Like you don't go do that everyday."She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Be safe while I'm gone, okay?""As long as you'll do the same."ORPercy worries that Annabeth's job won't bring her back home one day





	On The Job

"I-I don't want you to think that I don't care," he frowned, rubbing the top of her palm. "Because I do." His face shone in the dim moonlight, the entire wall of windows behind him lit up from the New York skyline. "Everyday, you leave this house and you risk your life to protect the people of this city; I'm just worried that one day you're going to be too busy protecting them you forget to protect yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."

She chuckled. "You're going to have much more faith in me, Seaweed Brain— you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Annabeth brushed her hands away from his and instead let them wind up in his frayed black locks, feeling the softness of the slight waves. "This is what I do, I give my life for hundreds— it was in the job description," she joked.

"It just scares me that one day I'll have to wake up with the other side of the bed empty," Percy admitted, sighing at the comfort of her hands in his hair. He wished they could stay like this forever, yet Annabeth had to leave early next morning for a trip to Montauk.

Annabeth shared a soft smile, her tired grey eyes glinted. "It's going to take a lot more than a couple of criminals to keep me from coming home at the end of the day." She chuckled softly. "I worry about you too."

"What about? I'm a marine biologist." Percy tilted his head. "I research on oceanography and sea life."

"I know, it's just..." She trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Just what if somebody broke in to the laboratory and shot you or something? What if you got mugged on the street on your way back from work and they shoot you there?" Annabeth exasperated, worry started to creep into her tone.

"Then that just means we need stricter gun laws."

"I'm supposed to keep crime off the streets." Annabeth sighed and withdrew her hands from his hair, she began to twiddle her thumbs instead. "You could die because I didn't do my job right. You could die and it would be my fault."

"No," Percy pressed. "It wouldn't be."

Annabeth chuckled but her eyes remained sad. "Yeah, it would be your fault, probably trying to play hero and getting yourself killed."

"Like you don't go do that everyday."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Be safe while I'm gone, okay?"

"As long as you'll do the same."

—

**Author's Note:**

> Some comfort angst because we all need a little more of that!


End file.
